Quite often, a relatively large volume of data is searched for purposes of identifying and retrieving the closest matches to a search query. For example, the data may be time series data that may be, for example, acquired by a sensor. Issues with the sensor may be identified by searching for certain patterns in the time series data. The time series data may be searched for patterns for various other purposes, such as classification, pattern detection, modeling and anomaly detection, as examples.